darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvelous Chester
Marvelous Chester is a character and merchant in the Artorias of the Abyss DLC of Dark Souls. Like the player, he was dragged back into the past, into the realm of ancient Oolacile. He's voiced by William Houston. __TOC__ Location *Found near the elevator shortcut from the early Royal Wood to near the coliseum where the fight with Knight Artorias takes place. *Invades the player as a red phantom early in the Oolacile Township, on the descending walkway after the first Bloathead Sorcerer. Plot Marvelous Chester is an enigmatic entity who sells a variety of useful items such as Green Blossoms and various moss clumps, albeit for a higher price than normal. This makes him a very convenient stop for stocking up on items for the nearby Battle of Stoicism arena. Unfortunately, he is also a dangerous and unscrupulous individual, invading the player in an attempt to kill them. Even after being defeated, Marvelous Chester will still sell items to the player, although with a more disgruntled tone as if the player interacting with him is mocking him after being defeated. Lore Marvelous Chester was dragged into the past by Manus, Father of the Abyss. Little else is known about him. Given that his preferred weapon of choice is the Sniper Crossbow, it is likely that Marvelous Chester is from Carim. Strategy Marvelous Chester is dangerous at mid-range, as his bolts and his throwing knives can quickly rack up damage. In particular, his special throwing knives, which he throws in threes, greatly build up Bleed. At long range, he is capable of firing multiple bolts at the player in quick succession, possibly dealing heavy consecutive damage. At close range, he performs sweeping low kicks that do a fair amount of damage and stamina drain. Marvelous Chester also has an unusually high amount of HP for an NPC. Wares Humanity | Item Humanity.png | num11 = 13 | 10,000 }}|Ammunition = }} Character Information Health and Souls Characteristics Equipment |RH1-img = Wpn Sniper Crossbow.png|head = Snickering Top Hat|head-upg = |head-img = Snickering Top Hat.png|chest = Chester's Long Coat|chest-upg = |chest-img = Chester's Long Coat.png|hands = Chester's Gloves|hands-upg = |hands-img = Chester's Gloves.png|legs = Chester's Trousers|legs-upg = |legs-img = Chester's Trousers.png}} Drops Dialogue |} Trivia *He is the only red phantom encountered in the game that does not leave a Bloodstain upon death. *He is also one of the only two NPCs that the player can defeat more than once in a playthrough (the other being Kirk, Knight of Thorns). *Like the player, he was dragged back in time by Manus' arm. *The throwing knives that he uses look similar to roses and cannot be obtained by the player. *Chester is one of the only NPC's that does not roll when evading, using a graceful spinning animation instead. *He is likely the spiritual successor to the Fat Officials from Demon's Souls: both grin and wear a hat. However, the Fat Officials are obese and slow. *His permanent grin is reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. It is possible his name is an allusion to this as Chester is the main town in the English county of Cheshire. *Chester bears some resemblance to V, the main protagonist of the V for Vendetta comics. Both characters are incredibly agile in mêlée combat and they are known for using masks with a permanent grin to cover their faces. Also, Chester uses throwing knives in the shape of roses, and the rose is one of the many symbols that are commonly associated with V. *Chester also bears strong resemblance to Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon. Both characters wear masks, a top hat, and throw flowers. *If Chester is killed before entering Oolacile Township (unhollowed), he will never invade. *According to cut dialogue from Lord's Blade Ciaran, an unnamed ring belonging to Knight Artorias was stolen by Chester which could later be obtained by the player. * Although he is human and has a humanoid model, his model is an actual entity of its own. The special Hornet Ring animation will not play when parrying/backstabbing Marvelous Chester, nor can the Dark Hand be used to attempt to drain humanity from him, unlike every other human. *Judging by his attire and manner of speech, it is likely that Chester is from another time than the Chosen Undead. *Marvelous Chester bears some similarities to characters and aesthetics found in Miyazaki's spiritual successor to Dark Souls, Bloodborne ''(which was being developed around the time the ''AotA DLC was released). His dark, Victorian attire and eccentric personality bear strong ties to Yharnam. Gallery Marvelous_chester_art.jpg|Concept Art IMG_20130910_232706.jpg|Prototype Marvellous Chester Close up of chester.jpg|A close up of Chesters mask Chester Phantom.png|Red Phantom Chester pl:Wspaniały Chester Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Artorias of the Abyss Category:Dark Souls: Phantoms